


politica adversarii

by HannahPelham



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahPelham/pseuds/HannahPelham
Summary: Johnny Mercer and Anna Flintlock have just made their maiden speeches in Parliament for opposing sides. Why are they so drawn to each other?AKA I watched Apple Tree Yard and decided the Houses of Parliament was quite sexy.





	politica adversarii

Anna Flintlock MP wasn’t entirely sure how she ended up in the House of Commons bar, comparing notes on maiden speeches with Johnny Mercer MP. She, the leftest of the Labour party, and he, towards the right of the Tories, found themselves stooped over a table in the corner of the room, trying not to attract the attention of any other MPs in the room. 

“So the thing is-” Johnny half whispered, half shouted. Anna frantically shushed him as one or two people looked around. They were newbies, and pissed newbies from opposite sides of the house at that. 

_ Anna stared as Johnny Mercer locked his eyes with hers. They’d both just made their maiden speeches in the house. A merry war has begun between them, she thought. She could tell.  _

_ “Fancy a drink?” Johnny asked as he held a door open for her.  _

_ He gave her a sly smile. One that said ‘I’m only a Tory, I won’t bite’.  _

_ He winked, too, as if to say ‘well, not unless you ask me to’.  _

_ “A drink would be nice, thank you” Anna replied as they made their way towards the Commons bar. They found a quiet table in the corner, one where nobody would see the ex-Soldier and the socialist bonding over a bottle of whisky.  _

_ “Well done on your speech. It was very affecting” Anna said as he sat down. He smiled weakly and poured a ‘home’ measure of whisky for each of them. He downed it and poured another.  _

_ “Yours was fantastic - very strong” Johnny replied. He’d been very impressed as he watched her give her speech, talking passionately about her East London constituency with a fire he had only ever seen in women. His speech had been emotional, yes, talking about his comrade in the Army who had died in his arms in Afghanistan, but Anna’s had been inspiring. It had been interesting. It had been amazing, and it had been downright sexy. Johnny knew he shouldn’t. For a start, they were on complete opposite ends of the political spectrum. Second, they were both new to Westminster and didn’t want to start it off doing something they thought they might regret. But, in that moment, as she gave her speech, Johnny wanted nothing more than to know everything and anything about Anna Flintlock.  _

_ Anna downed another glass of whisky. It was dutch (or scotch) courage. She’d been greatly affected by Johnny’s speech, and found herself strangely interested in him. To be honest, she couldn’t give a shit about the Tory MPs. She had no desire to know them, to be friends with them, but for some reason she was drawn to Johnny.  _

_ They made their way through the bottle of whisky, debating and chatting about their careers, their lives, their upbringings. No stone was left unturned in the three or so hours they spent sat in the corner of the Commons bar.  _

“So the thing is, Anna” Johnny said again, this time quieter, “I really really want to have sex with you”

Anna stopped for a moment, before she grabbed her handbag and Johnny’s hand, and dragged him to the door. She dragged him all the way through the corridors until they were out on the balcony, overlooking the River Thames. She pulled a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from her handbag and lit one. She took a long drag, and handed it to Johnny who did the same. The cool evening air and Johnny’s confession seemed to sober her up faster than anything ever had. 

“I’m sorry Anna, I’ve fucked it up, haven’t I?” He said, leaning against the concrete wall that separated the Houses of Parliament from the River. 

“No, no not at all” She reassured, smiling at him, “I just needed to sober up a bit first, that’s all”

Johnny grinned widely as Anna shakely smoked her way through the Marlboro Light. She stubbed out the last of it under her shoe, and took Johnny’s outstretched hand. He led them up to his office, on the side of the House of Commons Anna didn’t think she’d be going to until Labour won another election (so possibly never). He closed his office door quietly so they wouldn’t be heard, and almost ripped the tie from around his neck. His top button popped open, which seemed to be all the invitation Anna needed. She crashed her lips to his, and pushed the jacket from his shoulders. It crumpled on the floor, and was soon joined by Anna’s shirt and skirt. Her knickers were tossed somewhere, and Johnny’s trousers were thrown over the back of his desk chair. He pushed her up against the door, and kept his mouth to hers so any moans would be muffled. He pulled away briefly. 

“Are you sure about this, Anna?” He asked, checking everything was okay with her. He wasn’t that much of a bastard. 

“I am” She replied, kissing him gently. Everything had suddenly stopped being so frantic. 

If you’d asked Anna Flintlock how she’d expected to spend her first day in the House of Commons, it wasn’t in an opposition office having the best sex of her life with a Tory MP. 

She perched on the edge of his desk, pulling her tights back up as he buttoned up his trousers. Her knickers were hastily thrown into her handbag, as they redressed in between kisses. Anna ran her hand down his chest as she kissed him goodbye, his shirt still undone. 

Johnny watched as Anna snuck out of his office. He could hardly think straight. How could a woman as amazing as her have so much in common with him, and yet so many differences, and, more importantly, why was he completely infatuated with her?

As he sat in a cab on his way back to his hotel room, he searched through the Parliamentary database for her phone number. 

Anna’s phone buzzed as she walked through her front door in East London. She pulled her phone out from underneath her knickers to see a text from an unknown number:

_ ‘That was fucking magnificent. I really like you. Can I take you on a proper date? Johnny M xx’ _

**Author's Note:**

> i want to hate-fuck johnny mercer


End file.
